phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Irving's Camp Fire Song
" |image = Irving's Camp Song.png |caption = Irving singing. |band = Irving |band2 = Irving |album = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |released = June 9, 2014 |performed = Walt Disney Records |genre = Folk (Parts 1 and 2 and the end credits), rock (part 3) |label = |runtime = |before = "Troy" |after = None |video = (episode version) }} " "'http://cs413324.vk.me/v413324124/86f4/WazWLTATP4c.jpg is a song that Irving sings when filling in for Phineas and the gang during their global concert in Phineas and Ferb Save Summer. It is a campfire song that his mother taught him about the dangers of nature. Lyrics Episode version Part One Oh, never lick a tree below the dog line, If it's brown and sticky, do not pick it up (''Unless it's a stick.) Banjo-playing hicks should be avoided, And it's no joke, that poison oak is not a friendly shrub. With a diddly-diddly-doo and a doodly-doodly-dee, Something horrible will happen if you don't listen to me Part Two Your sinew's torn apart by a grizzly... (shivers) Freezing! Your large intestines wrapped around a tree... Does anyone have a sweater? Part Three Scorpions, parasites, black widows, rabies! Sunburn, frostbite, head trauma, scabies! Don't even get me started 'bout mosquitoes! Malaria! End Credits '''Irving: Everybody! Doodly-doodly-dee! Crowd: Dengue fever! Irving: Diddly diddly doo! Crowd: Whooping cough! Irving: If you go into the woods Then this will happen to you! Nature's gross! Thank you! Thank you very much! My mom taught me that song! Album version Here's a campfire song my mother taught me. Doodly-doodly-dee A diddly-diddly-doo, If you go out in the woods Here are the things you should not do... Oh, never lick a tree below the dog line, If it's brown and sticky, do not pick it up (Unless it's a stick.) Banjo-playing hicks should be avoided, And it's no joke, that poison oak is not a friendly shrub. With a diddly-diddly-doo and a doodly-doodly-dee, Something horrible will happen if you don't listen to me Lakes and creeks and ponds are fish's toilets, A thimbleful would surely be your death. Don't drink out of a bog, You may ingest a polliwog. And soon you may be drawing your last breath. Be a grownup! Doodly-doodly-dee A deedly-doodly-doo, All these gruesome things are surely Gonna happen to you. (takes a deep breath) Your sinew's torn apart by a grizzly... Your large intestines wrapped around a tree... If you make the slightest blunder, You'll be surely torn asunder. Did I forget to mention killer bee-hee-hees? They're comin' up from South America. Read the news, people. (Rock music) Flash floods, lightning strikes, avalanches, blizzards! Mountain lions, marmosets, honey badgers, lizards! Scorpions, parasites, black widows, rabies! Sunburn, frostbite, head trauma, scabies! Don't even get me started 'bout mosquitoes! Malaria! Everybody! Doodly-doodly-dee! (Dengue fever!) Diddly diddly doo! (Whooping cough!) If you go into the woods Then this will happen to you! Nature's gross! Songwriters *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Jack McBrayer *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #17948075 (Listed as Irving's Camping Song) Background Information *First and only time Irving sings a solo song. *Jack McBrayer, the voice of Irving, co-wrote this song. *In the episode, this song is split into several parts. *Last song sung by Irving. References Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Irving Du Bois Category:I